


Chuck's Revision

by RealityXIllusion



Series: Castiel Winchester, Saving one at a Time [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, BAMF Balthazar (Supernatural), Balthazar & Castiel (Supernatural) Friendship, Balthazar (Supernatural) Lives, Balthazar (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, Blood, Bobby Singer Deals With Idjits, Bromance, Castiel & Anna Milton Friendship, Castiel & Charlie Bradbury Friendship, Castiel & Jo Harvelle Friendship, Castiel & Meg Masters Friendship, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel Angst, Castiel Feels, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Castiel befriends everyone, Castiel centric, Castiel in Glasses, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Character Deaths, Episode: s11e20 Don't Call Me Shurley, Everyone thinks Castiel is too innocent, F/F, F/M, Flirty Balthazar (Supernatural), Gabriel & Balthazar are good brothers, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gore, Hannah cares for Castiel, Human Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Low Self-Esteem, Meddling Balthazar (Supernatural), Mute - Freeform, Nightmares, Phobias, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Protective John Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Temporary Character Deaths, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Time Skips, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Torture, accidental ignorance, castiel cares too much, scared of oneself, they try at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityXIllusion/pseuds/RealityXIllusion
Summary: Both Castiel and Chuck were too late in doing anything to save anyone. Castiel loses all hope, but Chuck is desperate for everyone (mostly) to have a happy ending, so he gives Castiel a choice; a chance to do everything all over again with no guarantees or to accept what has happened and live his days out on the soon to be ruins of earth and in hiding from many. Of course, Chuck mentioning changing Sam and Deans fate, Castiel immediately knew what he had to do, or in this case RE-do.





	1. In the End

"No…." This wasn't how things were supposed to turn out. None of this was supposed to happen! Castiel looked around desperately, all around him which seemed to go on for miles and miles was one corpse after another. Letting Lucifer in….the darkness somehow being defeated….it was all supposed to make things right! Everything should be better now! Lucifer was gone once again, and although he was very weak at the moment from enduring Amara's torture, being healed by….someone, Castiel didn't even remember who didn't take the pain and exhaustion away entirely. But here in this town, Castiel could still hear so many people crying out in agony. Praying for help, some had given up and resorted to praying for a quicker death…it took his last reserves just to come to this town, he didn't have any strength to help them….he wasn't even sure he could help them. He didn't even know what was going on.

"Castiel."

He froze, he knew that voice. He just hadn't heard it in quite a long time now, but there was something off about it. The voice seemed…distant yet right by his ear at the same time, and so much more familiar than ever before. It took him a moment to realize the voice was coming from inside his head, which made him even more confused. He hadn't turned back on 'Angel-Radio' in a long time and he knew not one who would personally address him. Not after all he's done. Even if by accident.

"Castiel."

Somehow, even when being somewhere he never was before Castiel's feet knew exactly where to take him. Slowly, as though on a casual walk through the park, Castiel made his way past every abandoned car and each new corpse-littered across the streets and lawns until finally, he came to a stop. Just outside of some cozy looking bar the was clearly vacant except for the lone figure seated on a stool in the middle of the stage; a guitar clenched tightly in his hands and the microphone stand seeming kicked over onto its man's shoulders shook in great effort of controlling the sobs racking through his frame as tears slid slowly down his was struck by the fact that someone was still alive in this place, but what startled him the most was that said man was none other than Chuck Shurley, prophet of the lord. Only something about Chuck had changed since they've last met…

"F-Father?" Castiel finally managed to gasp out.

"Castiel."

Chuck had looked up at him and Castiel was struck by just how…tired he seemed. There was something else there hidden in the depths of his eyes…it was…sorrow.

"Castiel…I-I'm so sorry….this….this wasn't how things were supposed to end. This wasn't the script…"

Castiel didn't understand why he was apologizing….none of this was his fault.

"Oh," Chuck sighed, "Castiel yes it is. I've been here all along, hiding. I was scared to see what has happened with some of my greatest creations….and quite frankly…I'm afraid I just didn't care anymore…."

Castiel hummed, "Well…It looks to me, that you care an awful lot." As though to demonstrate what he meant Castiel wiped one of the stray tears from Chuck's face.

"…" Chuck stayed silent, but Castiel could tell there was something he planned on saying, it was just a matter of waiting for him to actually say it.

"Castiel."

"Yes?" Castiel smiled wearily, it seemed as he waited for Chuck to speak more of his energy seemed to leave him. Apparently, Chuck noticed as well, it the suddenly panicked look on his face was anything to go by.

"Castiel, if given the chance would you do everything all over again with no guarantees of anything actually changing? Or would you rather accept what has happened here, and live on earth? But remember Castiel, should you remain on earth you would never have a moments peace. You'll constantly be chased by your brothers and sisters."

"I…I don't understand…." Castiel bit his lip, "Do everything all over again? To see my family fall apart once more? To see so many innocent people die? To relive all my mistakes?"

"No Castiel," Chuck grinned, "What I mean is I could send you back, to the past that is, and you could change the future not watch everything happen on repeat and…..you'll be able to save Sam and Dean."

Castiel's eyes widened, "W-What do you mean save them?"

"The virus that killed these townspeople, Castiel Sam was infected…..after Sam died Dean had gotten infected as well. You and I are the only living beings left here."

"No!" Castiel snapped angrily and devastated, "After everything…every fucking thing they've gone up against and survived, they go and get themselves killed by a virus?!"

Chuck's face softened, "Castiel…..would you? Go back and save them?"

"Yes." Was the immediate answer.

"There are no guarantees this will work, for all you know I could be sending you on some fools journey."

"I. Don't. Care." Castiel gritted his teeth, "I will save them, no matter the cost."

Chuck nodded briefly, and with a snap of his fingers….

Castiel was gone.

Chuck frowned before suddenly smirking, "The balance between good and evil is important but that doesn't mean I can't give him a little….a reminder that'll pop up whenever convenient."

With another snap of his fingers did exactly that before grimacing at remembering how badly his visions hurt him, "I hope I don't regret this…."  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

{1976- Maternity ward of local hospital}

Mr. & Mrs. Novak both sat in Mrs. Novak's' assigned hospital room each with a newborn baby boy cradled gently in their arms, Both looked weary and emotionally exhausted; with dry tear tracks and blood-shot eyes. But nonetheless Mr. & Mrs. Novak happily welcomed their twin boys James "Jimmy" Novak and Castiel Emmanuel Novak into this world and into their lives.

"I love you…" Mr. Novak whispered softly, smiling at his wife who returned the smile and replied,

"I love you too."  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

{November 2, 1983 the Novak Residence}

In the dead silence of the night, Jimmy Novak was woken up by the sounds of whimpering and strangled gasps from the other side of the room. Eyes wide, he threw off his covers and turned on the bedroom lamp before racing towards his twin brother, Castiel's bed.

"Cass?" Jimmy whispered his hands shaking as he reached out to wake his brother, no matter how many times this had happened ever since they turned three, Jimmy still wasn't used to seeing Castiel like this, or so distressed in his own home which Jimmy realized is where Castiel should feel safest, the moment Jimmy's hand landed on his shoulder Castiel flinched and swung his arm out, his knuckles catching on the end of Jimmy's chin.

"OW!" Jimmy yelped falling backward onto the floor.

"Boys? It's barely 3 am…..Jimmy!" Mr. Novak immediately woke up the moment he saw Jimmy on the floor and Castiel now struggling with the blankets on his bed.

"Damnit…..HONEY CASTIEL'S DREAMING AGAIN!" Mr. Novak yelled hoping his wife had heard him, before bending down and helping Jimmy get up.

"It was an accident dad, I tried to wake him….I forgot he startles so easily when he's sleeping…" Jimmy mumbled, eyes cast downwards.

"It's alright son, I know it was an accident on both parts," Mr. Novak smiled gently, "Are you okay though?"

"M'fine," Jimmy said still mumbling, it was then Mrs. Novak entered the room.

"Oh my…." She gasped rushing to Castiel's side but not before giving Jimmy a chaste kiss on the forehead, "We need to wake him up."

"Be careful. It's one of the ones where he gets a bit violent." Mr. Novak said joining her but on the opposite side of them. Novak nodded, it took almost ten minutes between all three of them before Castiel finally blinked his eyes open. The moment he tried to bolt from the bed, however, things went downhill. Fast.

"NO!" Castiel screamed struggling against his parents and his older twin brother as they held him down on his bed.

"LET ME GO! I NEED TO GO!"

"Stop it…Son stop!" Mr. Novak yelled tears gathering in the corner of his eyes, his wife had moved off to the side now openly sobbing. This was the worst 'episode' of Castiel's ever since they've had him and his brother Jimmy.

"Cassie…please. Please, you've got to stop. Nothing's wrong!" Jimmy pleaded it hurt to see his own twin brother like this. Even though he was the older twin by 15 minutes, Jimmy always felt like Castiel was the older one, now watching the pain and sorrow in his brothers' eyes, Jimmy felt as though he actually was the baby brother with how old Castiel seemed.

"PLEASE!" Castiel begged tears streaming down his face, at seven years old his family's never seen him look so….broken before.

"B-Baby listen…everything's going to be alright…..okay?" Mrs. Novak sniffed tears threatening to fall once more, "You're okay. Whatever you dreamt…..it's not real, angel."

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! HE'S GOING TO KILL HER! PLEASE! I HAVE TO GO! I HAVE TO STOP HIM!" Castiel began to break down sobbing repeatedly whimpering, "…please…please…please please please please….."

"Castiel no one's going to kill anybody!" Their father yelled angrily.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

{Elsewhere in Lawrence, Kansas}

"Come on, let's say goodnight to your brother," Mary Winchester smiled walking into the nursery holding her four year old son, Dean. Dean grins widely, and the moment he is let down he runs to the crib with his baby brother Sammy inside.

"G'night, Sam." Dean leans over and kisses little Sammy's forehead, and Mary leans over as well, smiling lovingly at him, "Goodnight, love" and kisses his temple gently.

"Hey Dean," John Winchester says entering the nursery as well Dean immediately runs towards him, propelling himself into his legs.

"Daddy!"

"Hey, buddy. So what do you think? D'you think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?" John grinned ruffling Dean's smiles and shakes his head, giggling,

"No, daddy"

Mary walks past John as he's hugging Dean, and hearing him say softly, "Sweet dreams, Sam". Mary can't help but smile even wider at the amount of love John held in his voice in just those few words. Once John and Dean left the nursery and after making sure Sam wouldn't start crying, they shut the lights off, all prepared for a good night's sleep, or in John's case; watch a bit of was some time later as Mary was in bed that she heard static is heard on the baby monitor, little Sammy's gurgling as well, causing her to wake up.

"John?" Mary asks turning over to her side, he's not there, so Mary gets up out of bed to go check on Sammy herself. She goes to the nursery, pausing in the doorway once she saw John standing over the crib, checking on Sammy.

"John? Is he hungry?" Mary asked stifling a turned his head and shushes her softly.

"Okay", Mary says realizing John must be trying to bed Sam to fall back asleep, and turns away from the room, she hesitates when she notices as the light down the hall starts flickering.

Confused on whether or not the bulb was going bad, she walks towards it and taps it. The light stops flickering, it was then Mary noticed the sound of the television from downstairs. Still feeling more and more confused, Mary walked partially downstairs to find the television on and with John asleep in front of 's eyes go widen in panic and she runs back up to the nursery, screaming Sammy's John jolts awake upon hearing Mary's scream.

"Mary!" he runs upstairs to the nursery only he cannot see her, Mary isn't there. John walks over to the crib and baby Sammy looks up at him, there's a strange drop of something next to Sam's head. As John reaches out to touch it and another drop lands on his hand, startled John looks up and finds the love of his life, his wife Mary on the ceiling, staring at him. There is blood soaking through her nightgown around her midsection, it is quite clear that she is dead.

Shocked beyond belief John collapses to the ground in agony, screaming, "NO MARY!" and then a fire seems to explode around her, engulfing both her and soon the little Sammy begins to wail, forcing John to come to his senses, and he picks Sam up running quickly into the hallway.

"Daddy!" Dean is standing in the middle of the hallway, obviously scared if his wide panicked eyes were any hint.

"Take your brother outside as fast as you can!" John orders his son. "Don't look back! Now, Dean, go!"

As Dean ran outside with Sammy clutched tightly, John goes back into the nursery desperate to see if he can somehow save his wife, but it is too late the flames have grown and the entire nursery is soon to be engulfed.

"Mary, no!"

John realizes that he was too late, knows that there is nothing he can do, but he has to make sure his boys are okay. He can't lose them as well. He runs out of the house, quickly catching up to Dean and picks up both him and little Sammy, taking them further and further from the house just as the top floor where the nursery, where Mary, was not too much later, probably only seven minutes had passed and plenty of firemen have arrived, and John is sitting on top of the car with Sam and Dean by his side, clutching them against him as though they were his lifeline, at that moment he felt as though they were.

Little did they know at that moment seven-year-old Castiel E. Novak knew exactly what they were going through and how they all felt.


	2. Understanding Oneself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Castiel realizes what he see's when he's sleeping and sometimes awake isn't normal, and the second time where he realizes what he can do is a curse, not a gift. And gets a little insight about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my story, Bobby had met John Winchester 9-10 months after Mary was killed. Bobby had yet to meet Dean or Sam because John would leave them with a sitter, he didn't want the boys to know that he was planning on hunting down whatever it was that killed their mother.  
> Plus I forgot that originally Bobby didn't meet the boys until around 1991.

October 14, 1984

-Not Normal-

For Castiel being in the third grade was a whole lot different than he thought it'd be.

For one thing; the teachers were a lot more strict and unforgiving than last year.

And the second thing? Jimmy wasn't in his classes this year besides having lunch together, but Castiel's seen Jimmy's new friends. They weren't exactly the type of people Castiel wanted to be friends with, they acted nice around Jimmy and most others but he remembered the one time he was alone with them, all they had done was call him a freak, a loser, and tell him to get lost, sometimes they would even hit him too.

All in all, besides Jimmy and the librarians, and perhaps even their old next door neighbor, Castiel only had one friend; Collin Welks. Collin was the new kid, short brown hair and certainly tall for his age, his family recently moved into town around the very beginning of October, perhaps it was because of the strange way he talked or sometimes acted but Castiel was the only kid in class to approach Collin and talk to him. They had become fast friends, at first Castiel worried that if Collin was seen with him then he'd be targeted by bullies as well, but then he realized Collin knew how to fight. Supposedly he had given David a black eye when he made fun of Collin's accent and then a busted lip when he had made some comment about Castiel, Collin refused to tell him what he said though.

Castiel was grateful and since then they've been the best of friends with no secrets between one another. And by no secrets, Castiel meant no secrets whatsoever. The moment Castiel deemed Collin trustworthy was also the same day he told Collin about his dreams. Collin at first had laughed it off and told Castiel that it was just his imagination screwing around with him but then when Castiel told Collin how he got these dreams...these visions while he was awake, Collin called him a freak and ran. Throughout the next two weeks, everyone in school knew about 'That Freak Kid' Castiel and the bullying had gotten worse. It wasn't until Castiel had to go to the hospital with two broken ribs, a sprained wrist and a couple of cuts and bruises that the Novak's packed up all of their belongings and moved Lawrence, Kansas. It was also the first time Mr. Novak had ever slapped Castiel.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

October 28, 1984, Elsewhere in a motel

John sighed, running a hand through his hair he turned and stared at his oldest son, Dean at five years old, laying in one of the motel bed with sweating clinging to his clothes. Dean was sick, he had a cold with a fever of almost 103 degrees. It's only been a year since...since Mary was taken from him. Dean's stopped asking for his mom the moment the fire truck showed up at the house, in fact, Dean hasn't spoken since then. And baby Sammy seemed to realize Mary was gone, for weeks he would just keep crying regardless of how much food John offered him, how many naps he tried to get him to take or however many times he's checked his diaper Sammy just kept on crying. It wasn't until John had finally broken down sobbing, and wishing for Mary to come back did Sammy stop crying.

That night Sammy and Dean spent the night in John's motel bed, and the next few months John jumped around from one hunt to another, learning on the way. It wasn't until more recently that he was finally contacted by the hunter Robert Singer, that he was told by Missouri Moseley from their old neighborhood, to come to see. John had left the boys with a hired sitter, he made sure to check her like he was taught she believed him when he said it was part of his religion. He first met Missouri on December 17, 1983, when he went to her to find out the truth about his wives death. John went to South Dakota and met Robert Singer, he demanded John call him Bobby, since then John's been training even harder to become a hunter, and taking down all these monsters while searching for the...thing...that killed Mary. In fact, he was currently finished with a Vampire hunt, about to head out back to Bobby's, hoping to get him to finally meet his boy's when Dean had gotten sick.

Groaning, John stood up and walked over to the bed to place his hand on Dean's forehead hoping that maybe his fever had finally gone down...no such luck. Glancing up briefly John realized he was two hours late in his check in with Bobby.

"Shit..." Snatching the motel phone from the side table, John quickly punched in the familiar number.

"What."

John blinked, he wasn't to keen on talking to Bobby if he was in a mood...

"If you're just going to waste my damn time I'm hanging up."

"Wait it's me!"

"...John?"

"Uh...Yeah, sorry."

"..."

"Bobby?"

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU CALL EARLIER YA DAMN IDJIT?!"

John fumbled with the phone, nearly dropping it with how badly Bobby had startled him, with wide eyes he watched Dean turn over in the bed, thankfully not waking up.

"Shhhhh! I'm sorry alright but lower your voice you'll wake the boys!"

"...They're asleep this early?"

John snuck a glance at the clock and remembered Sammy would always go to sleep around now but Dean would stay up til midnight at least.

"Yeah, I finished the hunt, was planning on heading back, this time bringing the boy's, but Dean's sick. It hit him pretty hard, I just got him to sleep."  
John listened as Bobby began grumbling something under his breath before saying, "Alright. stay there until the boys better than you better get your ass movin' onto the next hunt. I can meet them some other time."

"Thanks," John grinned, "Bye Bobby."

"Idjit."

His grin falling slightly John turned to Dean, if he wasn't better by tomorrow then he'd take him to the hospital.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

November 16, 1984, Lawrence, Kansas

-Curse-

Castiel yawned widely as he walked down the street. They haven't even been living here for a full month and every day this week Castiel keeps having the same reoccurring nightmare. It was the same one he had last year on November 2. It wasn't until a few days ago when he and Jimmy were walking around together did he knew why; it was as Castiel was exploring their new house and he had found a fairly new trunk, but clearly not used recently, as he went through the trunk Castiel found plenty of old photos. One showed a family of four and on the back, it read;

 _"The Winchesters' John, Mary, Dean and Little Sammy"_ in neat cursive ink.

The moment Castiel saw Mary's face, that old nightmare came back flashing through his eyes faster than ever before and with more intensity. At some point, he must've passed out because he woke up with a panicked Jimmy kneeling over him with bloody tissues scrunched in his hands against Castiel's nose. It wasn't until Castiel explain his nightmare...or vision to Jimmy and then showed him the pictures that Jimmy believed him and they both realized that was Castiel saw and kept dreaming was actually real. And Castiel officially knew that not only was he not normal but what he had was also a curse. Seeing someone die and then not being able to do anything about it? Or realizing that someone died and if you just tried a bit harder perhaps you could've saved them? What else could it be but a curse?

Castiel let out a small yelp as he tripped over something and fell hands and knees first onto the pavement.

"Oh, honey are you okay?"

Blinking Castiel turned to sit on his butt as he looked up and saw a dark-skinned woman looking about as old as his mom standing there with a green hose and offering him her hand.

"Er...yes ma'am." Castiel blushed looking down and realizing he had tripped over her hose. She seemed to realize the same thing.

"Boy, don't go calling me ma'am, makes me older. My names Missouri Moseley, you can call me Missouri." Reaching down Missouri grabbed Castiel's hand and pulled him to his feet staring at his hand she frowned and said, "Come here, let's get you cleaned on up."

"S-Sorry..." Castiel stuttered as he hesitantly followed after her into her house, he knew not to go off with strangers anywhere but ever since they've moved to Lawrence he's been teaching himself how to fight, and something about Missouri just seemed to yell at him that she was trustworthy.

"Don't apologize, though if you want to mind telling me what's got your mind hooked today?"

"E-Excuse me?"

"Something's on your mind, I'm asking what're you thinking about," Missouri said gently as she set down a somewhat old looking first aid kit and took out a few band-aids and a washcloth.

Castiel bit his lip, should he tell her? She was a complete stranger...

"You can trust me, sweetie, I know I'm a stranger but sometimes a stranger is just a friend you haven't met yet," Missouri said calmly as she began wiping off Castiel's hands.

Castiel hissed quietly as it stung, but was otherwise still and quiet. It was on for a few minutes until he broke it by whispering,

"Who...Who's Mary...John...Sam and Dean?"

Missouri froze, then her head jerked up to stare at Castiel, their gazes never leaving one another. It was as he stared at her that the vision from November 2 with Mary seemed to happen before his eyes once again, and once it was over Castiel noticed Missouri had gotten paler and her hands her shaking.

"M-Missouri?" Castiel whispered.

"O-Oh...poor child..." Missouri spoke softly before pulling Castiel into a hug.

Castiel froze, he didn't know what to do. He wasn't used to this kind of affection. His parents stopped hugging him since that night on November 2, 1983, after he went into detail about what he had dreamed about. In fact, their parents started pretending Castiel wasn't real and Jimmy was their only son. The only one who's hugged him anymore was Jimmy, but Castiel never hugged back he didn't want to get his hopes up just for Jimmy to realized he was a freak just like their parents and Collin had.

"Honey, do you know what you are?" Missouri asked letting Castiel go and smiling sadly at him as though he may break.

"..." Castiel opened his mouth, about to say human but then he thought better of it. Instead, he said softly, "A freak?"

"No!" Missouri immediately said her voice stern, "You are no freak, my child. There's a name for what you are; a Psychic."

"...A what...?" Castiel gaped at her, "A psychic? I don't even know what they do! And I'm pretty sure they're not real!"

"Oh but they are," Missouri stood and turned to walk off into another room. From that room, she called out to Castiel saying, "There are a lot of things in this world that aren't supposed to be real but are."

 _'Or...you're crazy...'_ Castiel thought eyeing the front door.

"I'm not crazy," Missouri said re-entering the room with a dusty brown book.

Castiel gaped at her, "W-What...How did you..."

Missouri smiled as she patted his shoulder, "I am a psychic and you were thinking mighty loud honey. Here read this."

Slowly reaching out, Castiel took the thick brown book.

"Sensitive to the aura of a person, psychics are able to access information from the emotional, physical and spiritual parts of the auric field which contains all the information about a person's life. Psychics use their natural gift to be aware of body language, facial expression, etc. and from that can compute potential events and make plausible predictions. Able to sense on a purely material level, psychics are not able to tune in to the spirit world, except by accident. All mediums are psychics but not all psychics are mediums." Castiel read aloud from the book Missouri had handed to him, almost as an afterthought Castiel brought out a thick black journal and copied the definition down. He wrote anything he thought was important to his 'Visions', as he had taken to calling them before today he just wrote what vision he's had, or what feelings he got when seeing certain images or hearing certain words.

"So..." Castiel bit his lip, "I'm a psychic?"

Missouri looked at him for a good solid minute before shaking her head, "You have all the abilities of one but there's something about you that's telling me you aren't."

"Then what am I?" Castiel asked desperately.

"I don't know Honey." Missouri hummed, "But I can try and see."

Once Castiel nodded his head yes, Missouri leaned forward and gently placed both hands on either side of Castiel's head. Castiel's eyes switched from watching Missouri who had her eyes shut and looking towards the clock, once thirty minutes of absolutely nothing had passed Castiel was about get up and leave when his hands twitched briefly in pain as he had a vision. He saw himself here in Missouri's house and her sitting in front of him holding onto his head when suddenly she flinched away from him and he sat there watching as she fell to the floor screaming, with blood and tears pouring from her eyes as her eyes seemed to be burning from inside of her head. Gasping as the vision ended, Castiel jerked his head out of Missouri's grasp and stared at her in horror, from the look on her face she saw what was about to just happen to her as well.

Slowly as though speaking to a frightened animal Missouri reached out towards him, but then Castiel realized he was an animal wasn't he? He had seen that woman Mary die and never tried to go to her as hard as he should've and he almost just harmed Missouri, fighting back a sob Castiel leapt to his feet a muttered a haste, "I'm sorry," Before turning around and fleeing from Missouri's home, ignoring her shouts for him to wait and not to leave.

Castiel was panicking, the entire run back to his house, no not his, Mary and her family's house, all he saw was families outside, kids playing and all he thought about was how he might hurt them like he almost had Missouri. The one lone thought he had as he raced into his bedroom, which he subconsciously noted was where the nursery was where Mary had died, was that he had to leave. He had to leave before he hurt anyone. Especially Jimmy.


	3. Kindness of Other's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four months had passed since Castiel ran away from home to protect his family. Things aren't exactly easy for him, and he's taking it hard. Thankfully he meets some of the good people left in society.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel as though it was dragged on a bit, but no matter how many times I've reread this I couldn't find another way I'd want to rewrite it. Please Enjoy.

April 08, 1985

* * *

* * *

It's only been five months since Castiel left that house in Lawrence, Kansas. He couldn’t help but wonder if his parents had even bothered looking for him, he knew they were fed up with his...weirdness, but he was still their son.

He definitely doesn't regret leaving, he hoped, prayed actually, that perhaps someday he could explain to Jimmy that he had left to protect him and their parents, not because he had wanted to get away from them.

Castiel felt horrified that a small part of him actually did want to get away from them, from everyone.

He had a feeling Jimmy would at least be searching for him, probably worried and scared out of his mind, and Castiel couldn't go to him or even let him know where he was. Not if he wanted to keep Jimmy safe.

Now with exactly four months having passed Castiel would be lying if he said he hadn't thought of giving up and going back home, nearly every night he's woken from nightmares of Jimmy screaming out for him and no matter how hard he ran Castiel could never make it back to Jimmy. Some nights he even dreamed about Missouri and he had burned her eyes out instead of running away.

It was the first night away from home that Castiel realized how scary the outside world could be, mainly due to being on his own for the first time.

It took him a little over a day and a half between walking and hitching rides, with or without the driver's consent, before Castiel made his way to over to a place named, Decatur. It was from a stained and torn up history book he found in a trash can that Castiel learned that Decatur was supposedly the largest city of Macon County in Illinois, having been founded in 1829.

The day he found the Decatur Public library was so far the happiest day of his life.

Every day he would go there, and curl up in one of the comfiest cushioned chairs he's ever been on and read to his heart's content. It was due to his frequent visits to the public library that he had befriended the elderly librarian, Mrs. Murdoch, he learned she was going on sixty-two years old and had a handful of grandchildren from each of her three daughters.

Castiel told her he had a twin brother named Jimmy but felt bad in saying his parents would drop him off at the library every day, he always felt bad anytime he lied to someone, but it was much worse when lying to Mrs. Murdoch when she was only ever kind to him.

It was when he started coming to the library on Sundays, he didn't know they were closed, that Mrs. Murdoch would invite him to her house for dinner and to attend church with her.

Today was no different.

"Castiel, sweetheart are you ready to get going?"

Castiel grinned, jumping down the last four steps of Mrs. Murdoch's two-story home, he ran up to her.

"Oh!" Mrs. Murdoch exclaimed placing a hand over her chest. Chuckling she said, "Castiel you keep that up and you'll give me a heart attack!"

Immediately Castiel straightened his posture and stared at Mrs. Murdoch with wide eyes.

"I'm only kidding honey," Mrs. Murdoch smiled patting Castiel's shoulder, "Come on now, don't want to keep Pastor Keith waiting now do we?"

"Nope!"

Castiel held out his arm and helped Mrs. Murdoch down the driveway to the sidewalk, Pastor Keith's church was a small thing but was the closest one to Mrs. Murdoch's house and she's been going to his church ever since she was a little girl.

Pastor Keith was in his mid' eighties but still had his wits about him. He also had this vast library in the church attic but he never lets Castiel tell Mrs. Murdoch about it and in return he allows Castiel to read as much of it as he wants.

Castiel's favorite was the Angel Lore book, Pastor Keith was surprised Castiel could read it. It wasn't until after he pointed it out that Castiel realized the book wasn't in English, which he admitted was...strange. After all the only languages Castiel knew was English and German, but was currently teaching himself a little bit of Latin since that was what most of Pastor Keith's books were in.

"Ah," Pastor Keith moved forward and swept Mrs. Murdoch into a tight hug before going to do the same to Castiel, "And how're my two favorite people?"

Castiel distinctly heard Mrs. Murdoch reply with the usual 'We're well, how're you doing Pastor Keith?' meanwhile Castiel tensed as Pastor Keith hugged him, almost immediately he felt a bit lightheaded with an incoming headache. And just as suddenly he watched as the scene before him warped and was replaced with a new one all together…

_“Have a nice day Mr. Deour, farewell Miss Stephens..."_

_Pastor Keith smiled at everyone as he bid them all goodbye, with Castiel and Mrs. Murdoch being the last to leave each receiving yet another hug in turn._

_As Castiel and Mrs. Murdoch left the church Pastor Keith turned and began tidying up, it was as he was picking up a few spilled plates from the front entrance of the church from the annual church dinner that any to all lights in the church seemed to flicker._

_Immediately Pastor Keith tensed_ , _wary and alert._

_Suddenly just as it seemed like everything was beginning to calm itself down, hands grabbed Pastor Keith from behind; placing him into a chokehold._

_The man's eyes were completely black as he began to laugh loudly and in one fluid motion, he had snapped Pastor Keith's neck as though it were a hollow tree limb._

_As Pastor Keith's body fell to the ground with a loud thud, The black-eyed man sneered down at him and spit on Pastor Keith's cheek._

"Cas-"

"Castiel!"

Castiel gasped startled, Pastor Keith held him by his forearms and was staring at Castiel with wide panicked eyes.

"Y-Yes?" Castiel croaked, all he could see at the moment was Pastor Keith laying on the floor; pale, with bulging eyes and head tilted at a wrong angle as bone protruded against his skin making it stick out from his neck.

"Castiel!" Pastor Keith shook him firmly and made sure Castiel was focusing on him before speaking once more, "I've sent Mrs. Murdoch to go sit...are...are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Sir.”

"Lying is a sin, Castiel."

Castiel stared up at Pastor Keith, "...You...you won't believe me..."

"Try me, son." Pastor Keith smiled gently.

"You died," Castiel said bluntly, deciding to get straight to the point.

Pastor Keith's eyes widened briefly before settling in a comforting smile, "Castiel, I assure you I am very much alive. If you are having nightmares perhaps-"

"No!" Castiel cut Pastor Keith off suddenly desperate for him to believe what he was saying, "It's not a nightmare! After mass, once everyone leaves the man with the black eyes is going to kill you!"

Suddenly Pastor Keith's entire demeanor changed, "Black eyes you say?"

"Yes!" Castiel nodded.

Out of nowhere Pastor Keith pulled out a small clear vile and dumped whatever was in it out on Castiel's arm, and Castiel was too surprised to pull his arm back to his side.

"Guess you aren't a demon than. I’m glad." Pastor Keith grinned happily.

"...Huh?" Castiel mumbled a bit dazed sounding, "A demon? But those aren't re- they're real, aren't they?"

Pastor Keith nodded, "Now is not the time nor the place for this discussion. You say the demon will appear and kill me once mass has ended?"

"Yeah, in my vision he snuck up behind you and snapped your neck before spitting on you..."

Pastor Keith looked pleasantly surprised, "You're a Psychic!"

"...Yes..." Castiel said shyly, although he wasn't sure if that was what he really was.

"Have you had any other visions before today?"

Frowning as his one persistent vision played in his mind once again Castiel said, "Not really? There was one about a family in Kansas; Mary and John with their two kids; Sam and Dean. Mary was killed by the demon...only he was a different demon than the one that's coming for you..."

"...A-Alright, we'll speak later tonight. After mass, I would like you to go home with Mrs. Murdoch and come back later tonight so we may discuss everything."

"What?!" Castiel whisper-yelled, "I just told you he's going to kill you! Why would you stay here!"

"Trust me Castiel, now that I know he's coming I will be prepared for him."

"How?"

"Shh. I'll tell you later, but for now, act as though everything is normal."

"Nothing's normal..." Castiel muttered.

Pastor Keith smirked as he turned to walk down the aisle, "We'll make a hunter out of you yet."

"A Hunter?" Castiel was going to ask what Pastor Keith meant by that but he was already halfway down the aisle to the front of the room. So doing as he was told, Castiel took the seat next to Mrs. Murdoch; flinching every time someone walked past or erupted into cheers after prayer. Finally, after two hours, everyone began to leave, it was once Miss. Stephen's and Mr. Deour walked out that Castiel's breath began coming in harsh pants, and he felt a bit lightheaded.

"Cassie? Sweetheart are you alright?"

Castiel flinched when Mrs. Murdoch touched his shoulder and immediately felt guilty seeing the crestfallen look on her face afterward, "I'm alright...It's just...the heats getting to me."

Mrs. Murdoch seemed hesitant to believe him but Castiel was actually glad the hot humid air outside helped make his story seem more believable.

"Goodbye Pastor Keith." Mrs. Murdoch smiled warmly hugging the Pastor.

"Goodbye Elizabeth, I'll see you next time. Bring some of that famous casserole of yours!"

Mrs. Murdoch laughed and shook her head smiling fondly as she walked out the church doors.

"Go on Castiel, don't keep her waiting."

Castiel stood there as his legs trembled and tears gathered in the corners of his eyes.

Pastor Keith sighed softly, "Oh Castiel...Please? I may be old but trust me when I say I can take care of myself. Please get going? I'll be right here later tonight."

Castiel ran and hugged Pastor Keith as tightly as he could before running out the church doors to catch up with Mrs. Murdoch. Because he hadn't looked back Castiel didn't see nor hear as Pastor Keith pulled out his cell phone and made a phone call.

Pastor Keith hurried upstairs to the church attic; if what Castiel told him was true then he barely had minutes until the demon arrived.

"Singer Salvage yard...what do you want Keith?"

Deciding to skip pleasantries Keith spoke, "I got a young boy here coming to my church. He's a Physic, doesn't seem like he knew until recently. Point is he got a vision, a demon will be here is less than a few minutes and will snap my neck."

"Well, what’re you calling me for? Get the hell out of there!"

Pastor Keith knew Bobby was right, ever since that accident during a hunt screwed up his back he hadn't been hunting since; but something told him he had to tell Bobby about Castiel.

"I will, but promise me something, Bobby."

"...What is it?"

"Teach Castiel to become a hunter, or at least watch over the boy for me."

"Casteel? And what am I some goddamn babysitter?!"

"It's Cas-Ti-El. And Bobby, please! Something about Castiel is...is different. He’s not like any other Psychic or hunter I've met. He needs to know what's out there! He's had visions before, Bobby. The only one he remembers clearly is one with some family; John and Mary with their two sons Sam and Dean."

"..."

"Bobby?"

"Alright. Spell out the kids' name for me, after tonight send him to me."

"It's C-A-S-T-I-E-L. And Bobby? Thank you."

"Yeah whatever, you better get going before that demon shows up."

"...It's too late to run Bobby. He's here, I can hear him downstairs and I can smell the sulfur."

"Shit!"

"I'm sorry Bobby. I've written a note to Castiel as we were talking, explaining what we discussed. If everything goes well he should be on his way to you by tomorrow morning."

Before Bobby could say anything Pastor Keith hung up and looked down at the note in his hands, "I'm so sorry Castiel..." he whispered as he wrote Bobby's address and phone number on the bottom.

Once that was done he stood up straight with his back cracking eerily in the silence, "Guess I have a date with a demon downstairs, huh?"

Looking around the artwork on the walls Pastor Keith stared at the one portrait on the far end by the attic's sole window; the archangel Gabriel.

"Archangel Gabriel hear my prayer, Tonight I shall be killed by a demon...I accept what is to come and do not fear death. What I ask of you is to please watch over and protect Castiel. Let no harm come to him. That is all, Amen."

Standing there for a moment or two, waiting for something but he did not know what, Pastor Keith steeled his reserve and opened the attic door. Without a break in his stride, he walked down the stairs to the front of the church.


	4. God's Messenger or God of Mischeif?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel put his angelic life behind him. For years now he's been Loki of the Pagan Gods, he was content in his little corner of the universe with his own witness protection program. Then he heard a Pastor's Prayer to him. The Archangel Gabriel him, not the Loki him.

April 08, 1985-Later that night

* * *

* * *

 

As far as he and anyone else was concerned, Gabriel put his angelic life behind him. For years now he's been Loki of the Pagan Gods, he was content in his little corner of the universe with his own witness protection program. Then he heard a Pastor's Prayer to him. The Archangel Gabriel him, not the Loki him. Normally he listened to any prayers to the old him but hadn't done much about them. This prayer, however, was a completely different ballgame altogether.

"Archangel Gabriel hear my prayer, Tonight I shall be killed by a demon...I accept what is to come and do not fear death. What I ask of you is to please watch over and protect Castiel. Let no harm come to him. That is all, Amen."

The man, Pastor Keith Jacobs, had said Castiel. It could've been a coincidence but Gabriel wasn't so sure. It had been almost nine years since his little brother Castiel disappeared from heaven. Gabriel only knew because of how loud all the angels were talking about it, he may have left heaven long ago but Gabriel never turned 'off' his angel radio. One day Castiel had apparently just vanished into thin air, there were search parties lead by his own garrison but he was never found.

Throughout the years even Gabriel found himself keeping an eye out for Castiel. The last time Gabriel had seen Castiel was just before he skipped out on heaven but Castiel was just a fledgling by then. He shouldn't care about where Castiel went, he probably went into his own witness protection as Gabriel did. But he couldn't forget the betrayed look on Fledgling Castiel's face went Gabriel left, or Castiel's cries and prayers to him every night afterward.

With his mind made up, knowing not to waste any more time then he already had, Gabriel flew to the church where the Pastor Keith's prayer had come from.

Gabriel arrived at the small church, and immediately his eyes found the prone form of Pastor Keith, realizing he had been too late.

A stifled gasp behind him made Gabriel spin around to see some kid standing a bit of way behind him staring at the Pastor Keith. There was something a bit familiar about the kids' eyes...Now it was Gabriel's turn to gasp, he'd recognize those eyes anywhere.

Even though in heaven there was no need for Vessels or anything other than one's true form, Fledglings always took on their true vessels look {their persona} until they grew out of their fledgling stage. Castiel had been the only Fledgling with hair that dark and eyes that bright.

"Castiel?" Gabriel murmured quietly. Even so, the kids head still snapped over to look at him as his eyes widened in panic.

"How...How do you know my name?"

"Wait," Gabriel frowned, "Are you messing with me?"

But Gabriel knew Castiel wasn't. Even as a fledgling Castiel hadn't been too fond of jokes.

"You're not the demon that killed Pastor Keith..." Tears welled up in Castiel's eyes and but did not fall, "Who are you?"

"Castiel do you really not know who I am?" Gabriel needed to know for sure.

"Should I?" Castiel tilted his head to the side and took half a step back, as though preparing himself to run.

"My name is..." Gabriel hesitated, "...my name is Loki. I am a Pagan God, better known as the trickster. Your friend here; Pastor Keith prayed to me to come to watch over you."

"...Never heard of you..."

"Ah!" Gabriel gasped clutching his chest in mock horror, "Never heard of me! The trickster!"

"I'm sorry..." Castiel looked down, accidentally looking at Pastor Keith's lifeless body.

"Hey hey hey..." Gabriel whipped out a lemon lollipop, he wasn't too big on sour so he usually didn't eat the lemon ones, "Here. And don't look okay? It's not something a kid should see."

Castiel nodded his head solemnly and reluctantly looked back at Gabriel, he quietly took the lollipop as well.

Taking one look at Castiel’s closed off facial expression and tense posture, Gabriel frowned. Already knowing he may someday regret doing this Gabriel said, "Why don't you come stay with me for a bit? I can teach you about the supernatural...then you'll be more prepared for this sort of thing."

Castiel bit his lip in thought.

Gabriel was more than willing to let Castiel think this over but they had to get out of there soon before morning or the cops showed up.

"I..." Castiel's eyes lit up in determination, "Okay. I'll go with you, but...will you teach me how to fight?"

“Fight?” Gabriel repeated.

Castiel glanced over at the Pastor’s body, “I want to learn how to fight so I can protect.”

Gabriel pressed his lips into a thin line, “...We’ll discuss this later okay? It’s not that I don’t want to teach you to fight but I’m not really big on the whole fighting thing.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes at Gabriel and after a few tense moments passed, he nodded in agreement.

"Great!" Gabriel grinned, "Let's go!"

Gabriel raised his hand prepared to snap his fingers and leave this place but was interrupted by Castiel quickly saying, "Wait! There's something I need to grab!"

"Oh." Gabriel put his hand down, "Alright well, hurry up."

Running towards the back of the church where the stairs leading up to the attic were, Castiel raced up them taking two steps at a time. He's never been in Pastor Keith's attic before but Castiel felt as though he should grab at least a few things from there to take with him.

The attic certainly wasn't what he had expected. It was dingy, cold and had a smell of old furniture and mold. But the most beautiful thing about it was all the antique looking books that lined every shelf and desk of the room.

lightly dragging his forefinger along the spine of every book in his reach, Castiel's eyes searched along the floor to the furniture of the room. There in the far corner just under the window by the door was a brown, clearly used, duffle bag.

Castiel suspected the bag may not be empty but he certainly didn't expect it to be full of various books, a thick blank journal with a wad of cash stuffed between the cover and first page, and a yellow envelope with his name sprawled out in Pastor Keith's neat cursive handwriting.

It was too soon. He just saw Pastor Keith alive a few hours ago, and now here he was rooting through his stuff in his attic like someone fighting over a will. That thought made Castiel pause, did Pastor Keith have a family?

"Hey, Cassie we don't have all day!"

Castiel took a deep breath in, held it for a moment before exhaling. He had forgotten about Loki. Was he really about to leave with a complete stranger, who claims to not even be human but a god nonetheless? The thought itself made his head spin and his stomach flip, but...

Yes. Yes, he was.

"I'm coming!" Just before he left the attic with the three extra books he took from the shelves, Castiel without really thinking about it also grabbed the rosemary beads that were laying on top of a facedown portrait labeled 'Angel of Thursday'.

Leaving the attic and making his way back towards where Loki was waiting for him, Castiel froze halfway there. He changed direction and made his way over towards Pastor Keith’s body instead.

Castiel was well aware of Loki’s eyes following his every move but ignored him in favor of gently closing the Pastor’s eyes and saying a small prayer for the man who had shown him kindness.

His shoulders shook ever so slightly as an unbearable urge to yell and cry took over him.

"Shhh, Cassie. Come on, it'll be okay." Castiel fell two warm arms wrap around him in a firm embrace, sort of like they were trying to hold him together. "...We really need to get going now..."

Suddenly, Castiel's body lurched forewords; it felt as though the ground was being pulled from beneath his feet and that he was floating. And just as quickly as it had started...it ended.

"Welcome to my humble abroad!" The arms pulled back and although he already missed the feeling of them wrapped around him, providing at least some comfort, Castiel was glad for space, it gave him time to look around at wherever Loki had taken them.

"Me casa et Su case...Or something like that."

The place was...huge. Castiel's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He could see staircase after staircase leading up in a spiral. The walls were at least twenty feet high and a golden color. There were bowls of gumdrops and other sweets on practically every surface. The floor was marble, and the windows were covered with long green drapes but light still shone in. All in all, it looked fit for a king. A sweet tooth king, but a king nonetheless. Something about it had a small feeling of nostalgia swell inside his chest but Castiel pushed it to the side.

"Sooooooooo..."

Castiel looked over to see Loki staring at him and gesturing at the room in general. Castiel tried to smile at the Pagan God but something about Loki’s expression told him he had failed, miserably.

“I...You have a lovely home,” Castiel bowed his head slightly, “Thank you.”


	5. A Lead towards Vengence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after he'd gotten that call from Keith, Bobby waited... And waited but Castiel never showed, and time has passed since Castiel has joined Gabriel at his, now their, home. Castiel is...comfortable around 'Loki' even if he doesn't see him all too often.

* * *

* * *

April 12, 1985-Midday-Bobby Singer Salvage Yard

* * *

* * *

 

One day. Two days. Three days. Four days. For four whole days, Bobby's been waking up at the ass crack of dawn, even though he didn't sleep until well past midnight, waiting throughout the day for any sight of this Castiel kid who never showed. Maybe he should've sent someone to go pick the kid up.

"Bobby!" A pause, "Bobby, you here?!"

"What the hell?" Bobby muttered his eyes widening when he saw just who was calling for him, "Just fucking fantastic..."

John Winchester was here.

Of all freaking people to show up on his doorstep, John Winchester was not one Bobby felt like dealing with right now.

"Bobby!"

John flung open the front door, Bobby mentally kicked himself for forgetting to lock it earlier due to how tired he felt and walked into the kitchen with a bundle in his arms and some scrawny kid trailing behind him. Subconsciously Bobby realized the kids were probably Johns' kids; Sam and Dean.

"Why didn't you answer me?" John asked, coming into the room all the way and setting Sam on the floor. Dean immediately stood in front of Sam blocking Bobby from seeing him but refused to look towards Bobby.

Bobby sighed, "What are you doing here, John?"

John grinned, "Rufus called. Said you've been ignoring calls from him and when he had someone drive past you just been sitting outside all day doing nothing..."

"Tell Rufus to mind his own goddamn business..." Bobby snorted but then sighed, "But we do need to talk. I got some news I think could help ya out."

John frowned, "News like what?"

After having John follow him into the kitchen and John sent Dean to play in the living room with Sammy Bobby explained everything. From Keith's phone call to his possible more than likely death to even what he's been doing waiting for this Castiel character to show up even though he never showed.

Clenching his fists by his sides John sudden spun around and kicked at Bobby’s desk. "Damnit!"

"Calm down you idjit." Bobby snapped, "I doubt the kid's even there anymore. As long as he ain't dead you still have your lead."

"And how the hell am I supposed to find him?!" John retorted angrily. His first lead on that thing that took Mary away...damn! And it's gone!

"Easy. We put to use having all these damn hunter's numbers and maybe contact a few psychic's."

"...Ok..." John took a deep breath forcing himself to calm down, "OK. What do you need  me to do?"

"As of right now? Nothing." Bobby turned around to head into his study, "I got a few extra rooms here. Make use of them. I'll start contacting the other hunters and tell them to keep an eye out for this Castiel kid and call me when they get any hint of him even being in the area."

"What? No!" John protested, but before he could say anything else Bobby cut him off.

"John you're useless right now. You look like you're about to collapse where you're standing. Do you want to be of some help? Go. Rest. Then later after we all eat, we can get to work on finding a few Psychics to help us out. Maybe get a description of the kid."

"..."John nodded in agreement after a brief stare off which Bobby had won. But just as he was about to leave the room, he froze. Bobby had said they needed a psychic, and he knew a psychic!

"Missouri Moseley!" John called out striding quickly back to Bobby's side just as he was picking up his phone about to start calling other hunters.

"What?"

"Missouri Moseley! She's a psychic from my neighborhood in Lawrence! She's the one who told me about the supernatural existing...she can help us!"

Bobby suddenly scowled at John, "What are you waiting for you idjit? Call her!"

John scowled Bobby's way but did as was told. Finally, after the phone rang two-three now four times. Somebody picked up.

"John Winchester, what could've possibly caused you to call me after almost an entire year?"

John winced slightly, "Hello Missouri..."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Right." John coughed slightly before sighing, "Well...I need your help."

"...Are you going to say with what or just waste my time today?"

Scowling John answered, "I got a lead on what...k-killed Mary."

"Oh..."

"The thing is, it's a person. I have the name of the kid but not what he looks like for where he is now."

"I told you before...I don't know everything John."

"I know but...could you just try?"

"..."

"Please?"

"Fine. Give me the child's name before I change my mind."

"It's uh.." John looked over at Bobby who rolled his eyes and snatched the phone away from John's hands.

"This is Bobby Singer; I'm a hunter. I'm helping John out. Listen, the kid's name is Castiel. Or that's what I was told."

Bobby frowned when he heard the sharp intake of breath on the other line.

"Castiel? Oh lord, thank heavens that boy is alright!"

"You already know him," Bobby stated.

"Yes. Yes, I do, I'm afraid I'm the one who scared the boy outta Kansas. He's a psychic. He and his family moved into John's old home. The boy gets visions. One frequent one of his is the night Mary was killed."

"Well...I guess that makes this easier for us then?"

"The boys young. Maybe a few years older than Dean. That's John's oldest. He's got almost black hair and the brightest blue eyes you'll ever see. Pale skin and not too tall either. Last I saw him he was wearing jeans and a plain t-shirt. Can’t say I know where he ran off too. ”

Bobby wrote down everything Missouri had told him, including her phone number and address, before telling her his address and then hanging up.

"Alright." Bobby turned to John, "Let's find us a kid."

* * *

 

June 14, 1985-Gabriel [Loki’s] Mansion

* * *

 

Castiel hummed softly as he walked down the hall to the house's library so that he could get more studying of the supernatural done today. It was nearing two in the morning and he knew that on the slight chance of Loki being here if he heard that Castiel was up this early he'd demand an explanation and then knock him out with a snap of his fingers like he had done the last time Castiel had been up so early in the morning. It still unnerved him just thinking about what Loki could be capable of with just a snap of his fingers. . .

Castiel shook his head. There was no point in dwelling on that, Loki wouldn't hurt him. Ever since he came here Loki's been watching Castiel constantly and anytime Castiel forgot to eat anything because he was busy in the library reading or lost in thought, Loki would freak out claiming that 'You're human Cassie! Humans need to eat or they'll die!'.

Now Castiel knew without food he would starve, but was it really his fault for forgetting to eat just a few times? He may not have been living on the streets for too long but Castiel could clearly remember how hard it was to come across anything to eat without risk of getting in trouble or sick, which was why on some days he hadn't gotten anything to eat whatsoever, he didn't want Loki to have to waste any of his food on him.

Plus it was kind of hard to keep any food down when all he's been thinking about and dreaming about was his visions. Something which Loki didn’t even know about. He definitely was losing sleep wondering how Mrs. Murdoch was doing, and how Jimmy was and what he would be doing at that very moment once more.

"Awe come on Kali...I said I was sorry,"

Castiel froze halfway down the hall as he heard Loki's voice echo from his room at the end of the hall, around the corner from the library. Castiel wondered briefly who this Kali person was but when he heard how cold and cruel her voice had sounded as she responded with, "Now why on earth should I believe you?" Castiel decided that it would be best if he wasn't near Loki's room at all or maybe not even in the house at the moment.

Hurrying back the way he came, Castiel softly shut his bedroom door behind him and walked over to the dark brown desk in the corner and sat down.

Now, what was he supposed to do? He couldn't go to the library If he tried wondering around then that Kali person might find him, and there was nothing inside of his room to actually do anything. And Castiel couldn't help but think this Kali person had something to do with Loki vanishing all the time. Castiel was so used to having Jimmy by his side that when he suddenly found himself alone, it was lonely. 

Just sitting there being as quiet as possible wasn't hard for Castiel to do, he used to have to sit in his old bedroom and be quiet while his parents had guests over and Jimmy was outside playing with the other neighborhood children. Nobody ever wanted to play with Castiel. 

Which was why school stopped being fun for him a long time ago. . .

"Cassie?"

Startled, Castiel's head snapped up to see Loki standing just a few feet away frowning at him.

"Cassie, what's wrong?"

Confused Castiel tilted his head ever so slightly and stared at Loki waiting for him to explain.

"...Err...You're crying..."

Slowly lifting a hand up to his cheek Castiel pulled it away and looked down at it to see it was wet. Without even realizing it, he had started crying.

Forcing a smile, Castiel looked back up at Loki and spoke softly, "Sorry...just thinking. I'm fine."

If anything Loki seemed to be frowning even more, "Don't lie to me."

"Lying is a sin..." Castiel muttered and Loki got a weird look on his face. Sighing Castiel quickly said, "I was thinking about my parents...and my brother."

Now Loki looked surprised, "You have...well. Have a family?"

Castiel nodded, "Yes."

"Well..." Loki looked uncomfortable, "Do you miss them? Is that why you're crying?"

Without even meaning to Castiel began to laugh, bitter, startling Loki, and said, "I shouldn’t...but I believe I do, I mainly miss Jimmy."

"Who's he?" Loki asked softly sitting next to Castiel on his bed.

Castiel smiled slightly as he began speaking about his brother, "Jimmy's my twin brother, he's the best brother I could ever ask for." Castiel didn't notice as Loki flinched back as though struck, "No matter what happens he'd always be there for me...we'd talk about everything and anything. We'd sneak outside a few times just to be out there, he'd always help me even if I was annoying him. He'd treat me as myself...he never would try to make me be someone I'm not."

Castiel focused back on Loki, "It's for Jimmy that I'm doing all of this. To protect him."

Loki smiled wistfully, "...I know what you mean...there was a time I'd do anything within my power for any one of my brothers..."

"You have brothers?" Castiel tilted his head towards Loki.

"Yeah Cassie I do...we haven't seen each other in a long time though..."

"How come?"

Loki frowned looking off in space his gaze distant, "My two oldest brothers; Michael and...Lucy. They were constantly getting into these horrible fights...they brought our other brothers into the fighting as well. They were constantly at each other's throats...now remember we aren't human Castiel...my brothers are very powerful. Every time they fought others got hurt." Loki sighed sadly and looked Castiel in the eye, "So I left. I was just...I was so tired of having to watch my family break apart and watch them all try and kill each other...As far as they're all concerned...I'm dead."

Not really one for physical comfort, Castiel took one look at Loki’s wistful face before he launched himself into Loki's chest and hugged him as tightly as he could manage.

Loki chuckled and hugged Castiel back, "It's fine kiddo, I'm over it..."

Castiel sat back and narrowed his eyes at Loki, "Liar. If you were over it then you wouldn't look so sad when talking about it. I don't know why your brothers keep fighting, and I probably have no right to say this to you, but family's family. You should love them regardless of their quirks or any mistakes they've made."

Grinning, Loki laughed loudly and pulled Castiel, who had yelped, into a tight hug.

"...Thanks, Cassie."

Blushing Castiel mumbled, "...no problem..."

* * *

June 16, 1985-Bobby Singer Salvage Yard

* * *

 

Bobby sighed and drug a hand down his face. After pulling yet another all nighter, neither him nor John had gotten any word back from any of the other hunters on where Castiel was or even if the kid was still alive. 

They both had high hopes that Castiel was still alive considering the hunter Bobby sent to check out Keith's church hadn't found a kids body anywhere near Keith's nor had the police seen head or tail of him.

None of the churchgoers even knew where Castiel lived, they only knew he showed up one day and since then attended the church accompanied by some Mrs. Murdoch. When the hunter tried questioning Mrs. Murdoch he informed Bobby that she had refused to answer any questions and later collapsed due to stress and her poor heart conditions were acting up once more.

The only good thing Bobby could think of that had come from not finding Castiel was that John hadn't been on a hunt since and had instead stayed with him focusing on Dean and Sam along with helping with researching from the house. Although Bobby still left for the occasional hunt every now and then, he managed to get Dean to open up to him a bit and allow him to actually be near Sam and talk to the two of them.

John suddenly came into the room and flopped down into a chair before sliding halfway off of it.

Bobby raised an eyebrow at him.

John groaned, "Sam's finally asleep! And Dean wouldn't go down for his nap until I laid him down next to Sam!"

Bobby nodded before saying, "Has he said anything to ya yet?"

"No..." John righted himself in the chair, "Dean's still not speaking, but I think he's talking to Sam? I'm not sure. Anytime I try to catch him doing it he never seems to be doing it!"

Bobby shook his head, "The boy needs to see someone."

"What am I supposed to do? Take him to a psychiatrist to talk about everything when he can't even tell them the truth?"

"Doesn't matter John, the boy's got to talk to somebody. I think he's made it clear he doesn't plan on speaking to either of us about what's going on in that tiny little head of his."

"I know Bobby. I know..."

* * *

June 27, 1985-Gabriel [Loki's] Mansion

* * *

 

Today was one of those days where Loki just suddenly disappeared without leaving much of a notice. But Castiel suspected it was coming, he heard that Kali person show up as randomly as Loki would leave throughout the past two weeks and after she'd leave Loki would always get that weird look on his face.

But since he was alone today, and usually when he left Loki would be gone all day, Castiel decided today was the day he'd leave the house. Even though he had said today would be the day he left the house it still took him practically an hour to convince himself to actually get around to going outside and even then he found himself freezing just at the doorway. For some reason, any time Castiel mentioned going out in the past, Loki would become highly defensive and convince Castiel to stay indoors.

"Come on...you can do this..." Castiel mumbled mentally berating himself. Taking a deep breath and then another, Castiel slowly took one step outside of the house. Once he realized that he could actually leave, Castiel did not hesitate to walk further from the house.

Eyes alight, Castiel looked around at the trees. the grass, the flowers, and even the bees flying around. What worried him though was that he could not see any other houses nearby. Although he supposed he could just walk around for a bit and see if he could come across any other houses or even a town. Castiel grinned at the thought of getting to walk around just to see what he could find.

Maybe he could even find something for Loki as a thank you of sorts for watching over him. Castiel knew he wasn’t the easiest person to be with and Loki had yet to tell him to leave.

With that determined thought in mind, Castiel set off at a fast pace, towards the first direction he saw that didn't lead further into the woods. As time seemed to pass, however, Castiel began to worry that maybe he had taken the wrong way and had gotten himself lost.

Due to his walking with his head down as he became lost in thought on how to make it back to the house, Castiel did not see the man running in his direction from another part of the woods until he collided forcefully with him and Castiel fell to the ground with the man falling over him.

Castiel hissed when the man's elbow had accidentally (well he hoped it was an accident) caught him in the nose.

"Wha-? Oh shit."

And suddenly the added weight was gone off of Castiel and hands were grabbing at his arms, pulling him to his feet.

"Are you okay kid?"

Castiel nodded a bit woozily and finally looked up at the man who seemed to freeze up when Castiel locked eyes with him.

"C-Castiel?"

Castiel's eyes widened and he turned back around fully intent on getting away from the man who somehow knows his name.

"No, no kid it's okay really!" The man said just as Castiel was about to take off running, "My names William Harvelle, I'm a hunter. You're Castiel right?"

"Hunter...Hunter of what? And how do you know my name?" Castiel stuttered, his nerves getting the best of him, something which annoyed him.

"I hunt the supernatural...you know, demons, ghosts, vampires, werewolves..." Will sighed, "You get what I mean right? Anyway, A friend of mine; Bobby Singer, he's looking for you. Says it's really important for you to be found and kept safe. Gave me and a couple of other hunters your description."

Castiel tilted his head and stared at Will in confusion, "But why? I don't know him..."

Will shrugged, "Honestly kid, I don't know either but...look just let me give you his number all right? And give him a call, can you promise me that?"

Hesitantly Castiel nodded and watched in silence as Will fumbled to get a pen out of his pocket but when he couldn't seem to find something to write the number on silently Castiel offered him his hand.

Smiling at Castiel, Will carefully wrote out this 'Bobby Singer's' number on the back of Castiel's hand.

"There..." Will let go of Castiel's hand and put the pin back into his pocket, "So uh, do you need a ride back to your house my truck ain't too far from here. I can give you a lift. Plus I think you’re better off not wandering around these woods. There are rumors of a spirit hiding here and playing tricks on people."

Castiel shook his head, "Is that why you are here? Are you looking for this spirit? Also, I'm not going back just yet, I need to find a gift."

Now, Will just stared at Castiel, giving him a weird look, "Yeah but I’m starting to think it might just be gossip. I can’t find any spirits or anything else around here. Do you realize that you are in the middle of a forest...right? How do you expect to find a gift?"

"Well...yeah. I do know that I was hoping to walk to a nearby town..."

"Ride to town then?" Will suggested.

Castiel bit his lip and then nodded, "...um. Yes please then. Thank you..."

Will hummed loudly looking thoughtful, "What sort of gift are you looking for?"

"... Something...that won't get lost easily. Something that says I'm grateful, and I don't know..."

"...Well, have you thought about giving them a pet?"

Castiel blinked, "a pet?"

Will chuckled and smiled at Castiel, "Yeah, you know like a cat...a dog, maybe a snake or even a rat. People can have lots of different pets."

"..." Slowly Castiel smiled, "I believe that he would be much more appreciated of a dog rather than a feline."

Castiel followed Will through the forest silently, all he could think about was what type of dog he should get for Loki. How old. And with a startling thought, Castiel realized that he didn't have any money to buy Loki a pet either, well not a lot at least. He had the couple hundred dollars Pastor Keith had left for him.

"Hey, Castiel?"

Looking up Castiel just barely managed to stop himself from walking into Will. He hadn't noticed him stop walking.

"Oh. I'm sorry, what did you say?" Castiel asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"...Don't worry about, the trucks right up ahead." Will shook his head and started walking once more.

Castiel hurried to follow after him and he couldn't help but smile when he Will's truck;

it was a dull green with plenty of mud splatters and a few indents with scratches here and there, but what made Castiel smile was the papers strewn all over the back seat, 

The pictures of Will and some woman who he assumed was Will's wife due to the similar bands on each of their fingers, and there were even a few pictures of Will standing next to a couple of other men.

"You coming?"

Castiel quickly walked around the front of the truck and once Will was in and leaned over to unlock the passenger side door, Castiel climbed in.

The ride in that of itself was fairly pleasant. They didn't talk, but it wasn't one of those awkward silences Castiel so used to feeling in his own household. Once they had arrived into town Will seemed hesitant on parting ways with Castiel but finally after close to thirty minutes of promising to behave and be safe and after Will had then written his own number onto Castiel's hand underneath of Bobby's along with another number to something called the 'Roadhouse' only then did Will finally drive off.

As Will drove off Castiel at first felt panic at being left alone in some strange place he’s never been before but then he felt the tempting urges of curiosity grip at his mind, lulling it into a calm sense of state.

Making sure he had the money Pastor Keith left him in his pocket, Castiel had taken to carrying it with him in case of emergencies, he set off in search of a pet store.


	6. Tough Decision's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very night Will (Bill?) gave Castiel Bobby's number and Some time later to when Castiel makes up his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit shorter than the others.

* * *

* * *

June 27, 1985 {Later That Day}

* * *

 

* * *

 

Castiel hid in his bedroom.

He wasn't exactly scared of Loki per se but he was definitely worried after realizing that Loki might not be too happy with him leaving the house without his permission. Also, because of the teeny tiny little fact that Loki wasn't human and could possibly kill him or kick him out of the house anytime, he wanted.

A soft whine to the left of him caused Castiel to look over. The dog, he had somehow managed to get for free, was lying on his stomach and was looking up at Castiel with the most pitiful eyes Castiel had ever seen on something before, and that included Jimmy when he wanted something. He found the dog in a cardboard box earlier behind some old building, he knew it was the right dog for Loki the moment he looked it in the eyes. 

"What's the matter?" Castiel held his hand out to the dog and waited for him to sniff his hand and give it a lick before reaching up behind his ears to scratch his head.

The dog lets out another low whine before running over to the bedroom door and began scratching at it.

"You...want to go out," Castiel got up off of his bed and walked over to his bedroom door, once the dog backed up a significant amount Castiel slowly opened the door.

"Wait!" Castiel called out startled as the dog suddenly took off at breakneck speed down the hall and soon down the stairs. Castiel could only hope to god that Loki wasn't home, or on his way home for that matter.

Running after the dog Castiel began to grow worried, any time he got even remotely close to catching him the dog would seem to gain renewed energy and run even farther away.

"Goddamnit!" Castiel yelled as the dog managed to get away yet again, "Come back here!"

"My my Cassie, taking the Lord's name in vain?" A voice said snarkily from behind Castiel, "Wait...who are you talking to?"

Gasping, Castiel spun around and stared at a frowning Loki, "U-uh..n-n-nobody? hehe..."

Loki crossed his arms, "Now I'm a pretty laid back kind of guy if I do say so myself, so if you snuck a girl in I can't be too mad at you." Loki winked, "But considering how you reacted I doubt it. Plus, you are way too young. So who were you talking to Castiel."

Just as Castiel was about to answer, possibly with some feeble attempt at an excuse, a whitish brown blur came racing down the hall and ramming into Loki's side forcing him back onto his butt.

"What the heck?!"

Castiel gaped as the dog was now standing on its two hind legs pushing at Loki's chest and barking loudly in his face.

"W-Wait! It's okay!" Castiel said hurryingly and wrapped his arms around the dog's middle and pulled him up against his chest, "Loki's a...a friend?" Although Castiel sounded a bit uncertain it seemed to be enough to calm the dog down...and make Loki stare at Castiel with not just a small bit of hurt in his eyes before it quickly vanished.

"Why is there a dog in the house?" Loki asked as he reached forward and petted said dogs head, and laughing when the dog started licking his hand and trying to get to his face.

"W-Well..." Castiel looked down, "He's a puppy...a Jack Russell Terrier...and well...I got him as a gift f-for you..." When Loki continued to say nothing Castiel looked back up and saw Loki beaming and him but at the same time looking a little bit sad, "A-Are you okay? Loki?"

Loki chuckled and pulled both Castiel and the dog down into his lap where he then hugged the both of them tightly, "I'm okay Cassie...Thank you." Castiel said nothing but hugged Loki back for as long as he would need him too. A few minutes later Loki let go and awkwardly Castiel crawled out of Loki's lap but sat next to him on the floor still holding the dog.

"So..." Loki grinned, "This guy has a name?"

Castiel shook his head, "Nope! You have to name him, he is yours from now on."

"Hmmm..." Loki stared at the dog, "A names reeeeeeeeal important. I'm going to have to come up with something awesome!"

Castiel smiled and handed the dog over to Loki, once Loki was holding him securely and entirely focused on him, Castiel slowly stood up and made his way back upstairs to his bedroom, and softly shut the door behind him.

Sighing loudly Castiel looked down at the numbers written on his hand, they had gotten a bit smudged but were still pretty eligible. He was surprised Loki didn’t seem to notice them. First things first, Castiel was going to call Bobby Singer before he calls Mr. Harvelle or the Roadhouse since the man was searching for him for some reason. 

Walking towards the phone and picking it up was one thing but actually putting the number in and calling? That was another thing entirely.

But...he did promise Mr. Harvelle he would call Bobby...

Breathing deeply Castiel slowly put in the number for Bobby Singer and waited with apprehension as it rang.

"Hello?" A gruff voice answered startling Castiel.

"U-Umm hello..."

"Listen I ain't got no time for prank calls-"

"No!" Castiel cut in, "I..I promised Mr. Harvelle that I would call you..."

"Bill? He gave ya my number?"

"His name is Bill? I thought it was W-William..."

"Yeah that's his name but we all call him Bill. Now, why'd he give you my number."

Castiel gulped so loudly he swore that Mr. Singer must've heard him, "H-He uh...he said you were looking for me? M-My names Castiel..."

"John! GET DOWN HERE!" Castiel flinched at how loud Bobby had yelled, "Listen, kid just hang on a sec, okay? Don't go hanging up on me."

"Okay..."

Castiel stayed silent and listened to the noises over the phone, they were mostly just a few thumps and hurried whispers to near shouts before someone finally got back on the phone. For a moment Castiel thought they had forgotten he was on the line.

"Casteel?"

"It's uh, Castiel..."

"Right! No..Uh. Yeah, Castiel. My names John. John Winchester, you might know me?"

Castiel thought long and hard on just how exactly he might know a John Winchester and he knew the said man was getting impatient. Then all of a sudden Castiel knew exactly who John Winchester was, "You're the man from the photos! You're Sam and Dean's father! You're Mary-" Castiel napped his mouth shut and whispered, "...I'm so so sorry Mr. Winchester..."

"..Y-Yeah...That's me...listen. I really need to know how you know all of that and what else you know."

"I-I..."

"This is really important!"

"I dreamt it," Castiel closed his eyes and frowned, "Y-years ago on November 2 I dreamt about what was about to happen to Mrs. Winchester just before it happened. I wanted to save her, I really really wish I could've, I'm so sorry Mr. Winchester.”

"Castiel. Hey Kid, listen to me, It's not your fault! You couldn't have done anything anyway..."

"B-But..." Castiel hunched over slightly, staring down at his bedroom floor with a faraway look on his face, "I knew...I always see it...why can't I ever stop it? Why do they have to die? Why can't I ever save any of them?"

"What-? They?...How...how old are you kid?"

Biting his lip Castiel stuttered, "I-I'm nine..."

"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU'RE NINE?!"

Castiel flinched as John’s voice came screaming over the phone, then just as suddenly as John got on the phone he was off it again as Bobby's voice came back, "Ignore the idjit." In the background Castiel could hear John yelling.

Unable to help it a sob escaped from Castiel, he’s had nightmares every night ever since Pastor Keith was killed and now that he actually heard John Winchester’s voice it was as though he suddenly realized just how real everything was.

"Damn it, John! Shut the hell up! You're making the kid cry!"

Almost immediately John stopped yelling but Castiel could still hear him mutter a faint, "Shit."

"Castiel? Kid listen to me you've got to calm down, crying ain't going to do you no good boy."

"I-I know." Castiel muttered, wiping furiously at his eyes, "S-Sorry."

"Don't apologize, are you alright?"

Shakenly breathing in and out a few times trying to calm down, Castiel hesitantly answered, "I...I don't know about being a-alright...But I'll stop crying..."

"...Listen, kid, I'm sorry about this alright? John is too but we really need your help."

"I-I know...I want to help..."

"Can you come to Singer Salvage Yard? I'll give ya the address or do you need a ride? I'll send somebody out. I'm sure Bill wouldn't mind, he should still be in the area."

"I...I can't." Castiel hurryingly added, "N-Not yet I mean! I-I have a way of learning everything I'll need to know to help you and keep you all safe. Just give me some time."

"...Can't ya learn it here?"

Castiel shook his head before realizing that Bobby or John could see him, "No...I'm sorry...but to actually be useful I wish to learn as much as possible...I apologize, Mr. Singer, Mr. Winchester."

"...Damnit...J-Just hang on okay? Lemme talk to John."

Castiel stayed still with the phone pressed against his ear as Bobby and John talked to one another on the other line. Finally, after what Castiel realized was 15 minutes John got on the phone instead of Bobby.

"Okay kid. Take your time but...not too long okay?"

"Thank you, Mr. Winchester..."

"Yeah yeah..."

"Umm...Mr. Winchester?"

"Yeah?"

"...Can you promise me one thing?"

"...I don't..." Castiel waited as Bobby muttered something to John before John continued speaking, "Okay. Yeah sure. What is it?"

"Can you promise me not to go on any more hunts until I come there...?"

"No. No way, I can't do that."

Castiel sighed, somehow he felt like he knew that'd be John's answer, "Can you at least promise me you'll leave Sam and Dean with Mr. Singer then? Or with Mr. Harvelle? Please?"

"The boys? Why?"

"Because...they're younger than me aren't they? Don't you think they should be kept away from this stuff just for a while at least? If I was them I'd rather have a somewhat normal childhood with my father..."

"...I...I promise..." John cleared his throat, "If it's alright with Bobby the boys can stay here when I'm on a hunt or if I meet this Mr. Harvelle and I trust him then...Then yeah they can stay with him too."

"Thank you, Mr. Winchester..." Before John could even be given a chance to respond Castiel quickly hung up just as his bedroom door was swung open revealing a slobber soaked but beaming Loki, who was holding his dog in his arms.

“Whatcha doing in your room? Jacky here wants to play with you too!”

“Jacky?” Castiel repeated, amused.

Loki shrugged, “What? It’s the only thing he seemed to respond to.”

Chuckling, Castiel stood up and moved over towards the door, he was about to walk past Loki but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

“Cassie...why were you crying?” Loki asked solemnly.

“Nightmares,” Castiel said simply.

“You weren’t asleep.” Loki’s voice had a hint of accusatory in it, almost as though daring Castiel to try lying to him. 

Castiel shrugged, “Don’t have to be asleep to live through a nightmare.”

Not giving Loki a chance to respond, Castiel slid past him and headed downstairs towards the foyer. The foyer was the only place in the house he could think of that Jacky could go in without risking anything breaking. He’d suggest going outside to play but Castiel decided to leave that decision to Loki. 


	7. Into The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sudden guest arrives at Loki (Gabriel's) home, and Castiel has a vision.

* * *

* * *

May 7, 1986-Gabriel [Loki’s] mansion

* * *

* * *

 

Castiel wasn’t sure how to go about the situation. 

When he’d woken up earlier due to shouting in the foyer he was worried and had grabbed the silver blade, decent sized and carved full of various sigils against different types of supernatural. He quietly left his bedroom and snuck down the hall. He made sure to concentrate on keeping himself hidden, growing up pretending to be invisible was a talent of his, most of the time it was almost as if he had become invisible.

When he arrived at the foyer Loki was there and he was not alone. There was a man there, taller than Loki with blond hair, blue eyes, and a British accent. 

He couldn’t exactly make out what they were saying because they had stopped yelling and were now just whispering furiously.

For some reason, the longer Castiel stared at the stranger the more saddened he felt. In his mind, he could picture the man older, possibly twenty or so years and bleeding from a stab wound through the back. Castiel shook his head as though to physically remove the image from his mind. 

Sadly the shaking of his head made the slight dizziness he felt intensify and he stumbled forward, bumping into the doorframe. 

The reaction was immediate, all the sounds of the previous conversation stopped and when Castiel looked up, the eyes of both men were on him.

Not sure what to do, Castiel simply stood there until Loki or the stranger decided to speak. Finally, after a few tense moments had passed, the stranger broke the silence.

“Castiel?” 

Castiel tilted his head, the way the man stared at him and said his name was oddly similar to how Loki acted when they first met. 

Loki was tense as he spoke, “Cassie, mind waiting for us in the library?”

Meaning that was Loki’s way of telling Castiel to leave without actually saying it. Nodding slightly Castiel’s eyes drifted back towards the stranger.

Before leaving, Castiel softly said, “You already knew who I am, yet I do not know you but... I trust you. Not sure why, but I feel that you are trustworthy.”

Ignoring Loki and the strangers surprised stares, Castiel left the room and headed to his bedroom instead of the library.

He had a feeling the two of them would be talking for a while.

By the time Loki had come to his room to collect him, three hours had already passed and Castiel was hungry. However, he knew they all had things to discuss so he decided not to mention that he was hungry. 

Something which he came to regret as minutes later once he was seated next to Loki on the long couch and the stranger across from them and his stomach had growled seconds after he sat down. 

The stranger looked astonished while Loki glared at him.

“If you were hungry why didn’t you say anything?” 

Castiel shrugged and calmly said, “I figured this was more important. It’s alright, I’m not starving, just a tad hungry.”

The stranger had a distressed look on his face, “You shouldn’t wait until you are starving before you eat.” 

Castiel fought back the urge to say that sometimes people didn’t have a choice in the matter, that not everyone could eat whenever they wanted too.

“I’m fine.”

Loki sighed, “Come on, what do you want to eat?”

Castiel stood up and quickly walked past Loki towards the kitchen, he learned within days of coming here that Loki did not know how to cook. Though he could make food of any kind appear with a snap of his fingers. Castiel preferred a more original approach.

Castiel still didn’t feel right taking Loki’s food, but at least he was able to repay Loki by cleaning around the house.

Entering the kitchen, Castiel made a simple peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Something he loved it have as a snack most days. Turning towards the stranger, Castiel asked, “Would you like one? Loki isn’t fond of them.”

“Loki?” The stranger repeated, eyeing Loki. 

Loki shrugged, “It’s my Pagan title.” 

Shaking his head, the stranger turned back towards Castiel, “No thank you, I do not need to eat.”

“Are you a supernatural deity as well?” Castiel asked.

The stranger blinked at him, “What?”

“You and Loki clearly know of one another but act like family. So I assumed you weren’t human.” Castiel explained, picking up his plate with his sandwich on it and sitting down at the kitchen table. 

The stranger snorted, “No way would I be a human.”

Castiel frowned at the man, “There is nothing wrong with being human.” 

“O-Kay!” Loki clapped his hands together loudly, “Moving on, Cassie this is my cousin Balthazar. He decided that he’s going to be living here with us.”

Something Loki definitely did not look happy about, but Castiel choice not to mention that.

Castiel slid out of the kitchen chair and help his hand out towards Balthazar, “It’s nice to meet you.”

Balthazar grinned sadly, “...Nice to meet you as well, Castiel.”

Balthazar sat down across from Castiel and after a few minutes had passed with him simply staring, Castiel finally asked why he was watching him.

“Well,” Balthazar squinted, “How old are you?”

“Easy! He’s uh…” Loki trailed off.

Castiel sighed, “I’m 10 years old.”

Balthazar’s eyes widened, “You’re… quite young.”

“I’ll be a teenager in three years,” Castiel said slightly offended by Balthazar’s tone.

“Oh god,” Loki shook his head, “I can’t wait until you go through puberty.”

After a few minutes of conversation, most of which involved Balthazar questioning Castiel on his likes and dislikes, Loki and Balthazar both left to discuss family matters, leaving Castiel in the kitchen to finish eating. 

Castiel watched them leave with a thoughtful glint in his eyes. He felt as though Balthazar living with them would be good for all of them in the long run.

One thing Castiel was looking forward to was seeing how Balthazar would react to Loki’s pranks. He could start to enjoy them now that he’s not the only target for Loki to pick on.

Finishing his sandwich, Castiel quietly washed his dish before leaving for the library. Balthazar’s name didn’t sound familiar to him as a Pagan god, he tried to memorize all of the Pagan gods once he started living with Loki, which is why he wanted to get some research done and find out what exactly Balthazar was. 

Castiel barely made it halfway through one of Loki’s many folklore books before he had to stop due to the building of pressure in his head. Only slightly alarmed, Castiel put down the book and attempted to stand up but was forced to stop as a wave of dizziness washed over him. Not sure what was going on, Castiel knew he needed to get Loki.

The moment he let go of the library chair and stepped forward he collapsed to the ground.

_ “Help. Help me!” _

Blinking, Castiel lifted his head and looked around the empty library, trying to figure out where the terrified voice was coming from. 

_ “Somebody please!” _

A warm liquid began trailing its way down from his nostril to his upper lip. He was having a nosebleed. Just then, as blurred images began dancing in front of him, Castiel realized what was happening. He was beginning to have a vision, only for some reason, he couldn’t see it clearly.

He was worried because the voice he heard sounded young and so scared that he could practically feel their fear. Also, anytime he had a vision, it was because someone was about to die, or was going to be injured horribly. 

Forcing himself to focus on the vision, Castiel concentrated. The aching pressure in his head building until it felt as though it was going to explode. Suddenly the vision clarified, and the pain he felt tripled. 

Opening his mouth, Castiel screamed. 

_ Running through the woods, branches that were sticking too far out snagging onto clothing and cutting into the skin.  _

_ A shadow of something large, giving chase.  Growling and gaining speed. _

_ “Help me, help me!” _

_ A snap of twigs underfoot and suddenly the ground vanished. Tumbling down, a fiery pain in arms and legs, until a blow to the head ends it.  _

“Castiel!” 

Castiel jerked suddenly, his entire body shivering violently. There were hands grabbing at his shoulders, holding him still and someone was pressing their fingers to his forehead. Castiel weakly fought against them, against their hold. Whatever he just saw, whoever it was about, they needed his help. They needed his help now. 

Blinking, Castiel locked eyes with a horrified looking Loki whose lips were moving but Castiel couldn’t hear a word he was saying. 

Gasping slightly, Castiel choked out, “In the woods. Help. Help me please, it’s going to kill me…” Castiel shuddered, “I fell down, down, you have to find me. Please, don’t let it kill me. Please.”

Loki was shaking him now, grabbing Castiel’s head and trying to force him to meet his eyes again but Castiel closed them. 

“Let me go.” Castiel reopened his eyes and looked at Balthazar, who was staring at him open-mouthed, “Let me go now.”

Wordlessly Balthazar let go and Castiel sat up. They both of them were watching him bug-eyed, but Castiel didn’t care. He struggled to pull himself up to his feet, Loki had to reach out and help him.

Once standing Castiel turned towards both of them, “Please help me.”

“What the bloody hell’s going on?!” Balthazar yelled, “Are one of these books cursed?!”

Loki quickly shook his head, “No! I made sure to get rid of anything that could be dangerous before I let him in the library.”

Annoyed, Castiel snapped, “It’s not a curse! I’ve always been like this if we don’t hurry someone is going to die!”

Balthazar and Loki both grew serious, Loki broke the silence that fell over them, “Explanations later.”

Castiel nodded his head, “We need to get into the woods. There’s a creature chasing someone. Someone young. They’re running but they fell down and they are trapped. We need to help them.”

Castiel noticed how they both got an odd look on their faces as he spoke but he brushed it aside, “Please we need to hurry.”

Not wasting any time, the three of them took off running into the woods.

Someone needed their help. 

At first, they stuck together, not wanting to get lost or separated in case the creature made an appearance, but as the minutes ticked on by they realized they needed to split up if they wanted to find anyone soon. It was a few minutes after Castiel wandered off on his own that he came across a familiar path in the woods. He walked down it, not exactly running but at a fast pace nonetheless. Seeing the broken branches and twigs, Castiel sped up.

It was as he neared a deep hole in the ground, one which he realized was apart of an old cavern, 

That Castiel realized this was a part of his vision. 

Before they split up, Loki and Balthazar had both told him to pray to them and they would find him. He wasn’t sure at the time what exactly they meant, but looking down the hole in the ground, Castiel knew he couldn’t do this alone. 

“I pray to thee...Balthazar and Loki, I found it, I-I don’t know how to tell you to get here-”

“You don’t need too.”

Startled, Castiel spun around just in time to see Loki and Balthazar appear right behind him. 

“This is it?” Balthazar asked, moving forward and frowning down the hole, “I’ll head down. Watch over him, will you?”

Loki scoffed but quickly wrapped an arm around Castiel’s shoulders and pulled him back from the edge of the hole. 

Castiel watched Balthazar vanish down the hole before looking at Loki, “The creature will be here soon.”

No sooner were the words out of his mouth before a large black blur came bolting out of the trees, right towards them. Loki pushed Castiel to the side and a long, silvery, odd shaped blade slide out of his sleeve into his hand. Castiel watched with wide eyes as Loki and the creature seemed to dance around one another occasionally one of them breaking the trance and leaping in for an attack before falling back. 

Balthazar suddenly appeared crouched down next to Castiel with a young girl huddled in his arms. Unconscious or dead, Castiel couldn’t tell. Balthazar reached out with one hand, grabbed Castiel by the arm and suddenly they were in the foyer of Loki’s home.

Balthazar set the little girl down on the ground and rested two of his fingers against her forehead. After a moment, he pulled his fingers away and told Castiel, “She’ll be alright, and she won’t remember anything of what happened to her tonight.”

“What about-” Castiel began,

"I’m fine.” Loki appeared, “The creatures taken care of too. Once I take this girl back to her house, I think it’s time you explain what the hell happened!”

Castiel winced, he’d been hoping to avoid this. 

Balthazar cut in, “I think Cassie here should get some rest first, remember not even an hour ago he was unresponsive in the library and we couldn’t heal him?”

“Why couldn’t we heal you?” Loki suddenly asked, “I know my powers work on you but why wouldn’t either of us heal you?”

Castiel shrugged in response but stayed silent, causing Loki to sigh.

“Fine just...just go to your room. We can talk tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to rewrite the chapters I had written and written a few more filler chapters. Please enjoy!


End file.
